Oh boy
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sakura and Kakuzu are married and are having their anniversary. rated just incase.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKUZU! Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the Akatsuki would create world piece and Kakashi would be my sex slave. (Kakashi: 0.o)

**NORMAL POV:**

"Kakuzu."

Silence.

"Kakuzu."

Silence.

"KAKUZU THE MONEY'S ON FIRE!"

His head shot up. Shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes as he tried to locate the alleged burning money. Finding none, he reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, trying to push it away from his face.

"That was cruel."

A soft giggle was heard and Kakuzu glared in the general direction of the noise. Full blown laughter followed soon after and Kakuzu's gaze softened when he saw the pink hair. He felt a weight on the bed and the weight continued forward until it settled in his lap.

"Why are you so grumpy in the morning?"

Kakuzu smiled at the pink haired vixen straddling his waist. He sat up and wound his arms around her neck. Leaning forward to kiss her, he pinched her ass. She yelped and glared at him with what he deemed a playful kitten look. He smirked and let his hand travel down to her waist, were he then proceeded to slip his hand up her shirt.

"Sorry Sakura, what's up?"

As he spoke he let his fingers rub over a delicate bud, smiling when his vixen's eyes began to flutter. She moaned slightly and gripped his hand to bring it out of her shirt. Her glare turned into a smile and she held Kakuzu's hands as she bounced up and down on his lap. He moaned in protest and she smirked but stopped. Lowering her mouth to his, she kissed him gently.

"It's our anniversary!"

Kakuzu and Sakura had been married for a year. When Sakura had been chased out of her village for helping and healing an S-class criminal, AKA Deidara, she had come to the Akatsuki. Leader deemed her worthy enough to join, and so she became a member. She was their medic, cook, and a very talented entertainment. About a month after her joining, she and Kakuzu began going out. About five months later they were married. Now, a year later, it was their anniversary.

Kakuzu smirked and kissed her. She kissed him back and when she tried to pull away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His other hand tangled itself in her long cherry blossom hair. He gave it a sharp tug and she gasped, opening her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she tangled her's with his. They continued this for a few minutes. Finally the need for air became a little too much and his love pulled away. A frown graced his face and she giggled, kissing the tip of his nose gently.

"Let's make this a stay in day, hm blossom?"

Sakura detangled herself and straightened her clothes. Kakuzu sighed when he noticed she was already dressed. She was wearing a light green sundress with her ninja sandals. He noticed she had left her Akatsuki cloak on a nearby chair, which meant she wanted to be alone with him while they strolled the village.

"Let's do something Kaku-kun!"

He sighed again and stood up. Striding over to the dresser and opening the top draw, he then pulled out a t-shirt. Slipping it on, he walked over to Sakura. She beamed at him and he slipped his arm around her shoulders. Her arm wound around his waist and he slipped into his ninja sandals. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before pulling her towards the door.

"Alright."

**AWHILE LATER/NORMAL POV:**

The couple was strolling down the streets of Ame, pausing to look at displays through windows and to talk to the few villagers who recognized them without their cloaks. It was nearing the middle of the day and the sun shone through the clouds every once in awhile. It wasn't raining today, which made Sakura happy. Kakuzu made a mental note to thank Leader for stopping the rain.

"Oh, Kakuzu! Look at this."

He allowed himself to be pulled to a vendor, who was eagerly showing Sakura some display. He gazed at the objects, noticing quite a few Akatsuki clouds and a few of the Akatsuki members' clan symbols. Charms perhaps, wore by grateful villagers. He felt a tug on his arm. Turning, he automatically wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, letting her lean into him. She held a necklace in her palm. It was of the kanji symbols for their names, somehow woven together in the wood.

"Tusaki-san made this for us."

"Hm. It's nice."

Sakura pouted, her lower lip sticking out deliciously below her upper lip. Kakuzu moved his gaze to her eyes, large and incredibly green. He sighed, moving his hand into his back pocket to grab a few coins. Placing them in the vendors hand, he turned to wait for his love. The vendor, Tusaki, smiled and wrapped the necklace in a light pink paper and handed it to Sakura.

"Good luck telling him."

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled at him before turning and walking to Kakuzu, stopping last minute to jump on his back. His arms grabbed her legs around his waist and he gazed up at her through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him.

"Come on. I'm getting hungry Kaku."

**THAT NIGHT/NORMAL POV:**

Kakuzu set his fork down. He smiled at his wife, who was picking at her food. He sent her a worried glance but she smiled at him. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Gazing at him worriedly, she bit her lower lip.

"How was it?"

"Wonderful as always blossom."

"Thanks babe."

She smiled and picked up the plates and kissed Kakuzu's head. Heading to the kitchen, she shot him a quick glance before disappearing through the doorway. Kakuzu thought about following her. He was about to get up when Sakura came back into the room. She pulled a chair in front of Kakuzu's and held his hands.

"I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. Kakuzu slipped his hand under her chin and kissed her forehead. His eyes met hers and he slipped his hand to her neck, playing with her hair.

"Honey?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Sakura beamed at him and he nodded his head absently. All he could think was 'Oh boy.'


End file.
